Sonar Collections Dock
Sonar Collections Dock is a purchasable dock in Grand Theft Auto V. Description It is located in Paleto Cove, Blaine County, and is one way to obtain a Submersible. The dock is available to be purchased after completing the mission The Merryweather Heist and costs $250,000 to buy, allowing the player to find nuclear waste in waters around the map. Each nuclear waste found generates $23,000 income for the player. There are thirty of them scattered throughout the ocean around the map. If you wish to collect them all, it is suggested to do it all at the same time, and it takes between 1 hour 30 minutes and 2 hours to complete. Once all thirty barrels of nuclear waste are collected, you will receive a $250,000 bonus, making the dock a free purchase and a relatively quick way of scoring $940,000. There is a stranger Abigail, who will appear soon for Michael after the player purchases the dock and completes Blitz Play (or Monkey Business) and will give the player a mission to collect 30 pieces of submarine wreck. This time the player will be using a special Dinghy and scuba diving equipment. The reward for this mission is $10, but among the wrecks, the player will find many treasures (and the Dinghy will continue to spawn). The dinghy is much quicker than the submarine and is a handy vehicle for revisiting other underwater locations where money and weapons can be found. Aside from its use as a dock, the location also has a small cafe where NPCs will often be seen gathering and some fishermen can occasionally be found fishing on the end of the dock, even in the middle of the night. In addition, a BF Injection always spawns in the parking area above the dock. Despite there being a business on the dock, the property generates no ongoing income for Michael other than the nuclear waste missions. E-Mail Nuclear Waste Dear Mr. De Santa/Clinton/Phillips, Not a subject line you receive every day, I'm sure! I'm an environmentalist currently based in Paleto Bay. I hope you don't mind me contacting you out of the blue like this, but I heard that you recently purchased the dock at Paleto Cove. I don't know if you're aware of the extent of the problems with pollution in San Andreas but nuclear power facilities are pumping large amounts of waste into the ocean on a daily basis. As a local businessman with a vested interest in the coastline, any assistence that you can personally provide in cleaning up our seabeds would be much appreciated. Every little helps! Warm regards, Dr. Varley. Gallery Submersible-GTAV-SonarCollectionsDock.png|The Submersible near the end of the dock. Trivia *The person who notifies the player about the purchase is named Dr. Varley, which may or may not be a reference to Reginald Varley in L.A. Noire. *It takes 11 nuclear waste drops to fully return the investment, however, upon collecting all 30 barrels, the player receives a $250,000 bonus, covering the cost of the dock. The $690,000 collected from picking up the 30 barrels is pure profit. **Furthermore, the $690,000 in profit from all barrels references Rockstar's crude humor involving the number 69. *Due to a glitch, vehicles occasionally spawn on the dock itself, even though it is impossible to drive on or off the platform. ru:Sonar Collections Dock de:Dock des Sonar-Suchdienstes Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V